This section introduces aspects that may facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Motivated by massive growth of device number and traffic volume, a next generation wireless communication network (also referred to as the fifth generation (5G), NX or NR) is being studied. The next generation wireless communication network aims at enabling a truly Networked Society, where information can be accessed and data can be shared anywhere and anytime by anyone and anything. Besides, the next generation wireless communication network will provide an increasingly wide range of applications which may have variable requirements and characteristics. Enterprise solution is an important application case for the 5G radio access technology (RAT), which enables a company, a factory or even a householder to set up a network for serving its private devices.
Unlicensed bands are more feasible for the enterprise solutions, since they are shared bands and allow flexible and independent network deployment. One important requirement for the enterprise solution to succeed is to enable a standalone operation in the unlicensed band without assistance from a licensed band. To satisfy such a requirement, reliable signaling transmission (e.g. synchronization signal, system information, paging, reference signal, and so on) should be guaranteed.